Coerthas Central Highlands
The Coerthas Central Highlands is a location in Final Fantasy XIV. In A Realm Reborn, it was one of the largest zones, and has consistently remained popular due to its level range. Story Coerthas Central Highlands is first visited to search for Cid nan Garlond's airship, leading to to Ishgard's first involvement in the plot. It becomes the focus again during Dreams of Ice, when the heretics attempted to summon Shiva as a primal. Locations The Coerthas Central Highlands exist directly south of the Holy See of Ishgard. Zone connections in the south lead to North Shroud and Mor Dhona. Players with Heavensward can enter the city-state through the Gates of Judgement. Aetherytes The only Aetheryte is located at Camp Dragonhead. Areas The Coerthas Central Highlands contains the following areas: * Dragonhead - The hilly path along Haldrath's March. * Providence Point - The area north of Camp Dragonhead, surrounding the Steel Vigil. * Whitebrim - Northwestern corridor. * Boulder Downs - A low lying area in the southwestern section. * Natalan - The stronghold of the Ixali. Settlements The First Dicasterial Observatorium of Aetherial and Astrological Phenomena The Observatorium is home to scholars and knights alike, housing well kept records of the observations made through a gigantic telescope, under Chief Astrologian Forlemort. These records are highly classified, and not readily available to travelers. Its functions are instrumental to Ishgard's war against the Dravanian Horde. Camp Dragonhead A large fort under command of Lord Haurchefant of House Fortemps, who is welcoming of adventurers. Whitebrim Front A fort operated by Lord Drillemont of House Durendaire. As the first line of defense against the Dravania Horde, it is one more well secured settlements. Weather Coerthas's alpine climate may exhibit any of the following weather conditions: * Sunshine * Fog * Overcast * Snow * Blizzards Places of interest Steel Vigil This vigil was sacked by the dragon Svara shortly after the Calamity struck. The Weeping Saint A watery grotto to the northeast of Dragonhead. Gates of Judgement This imposing gatehouse controls access to the city-state of Ishgard. Only those authorized may pass across the Steps of Faith into the Holy See. Stone Vigil This vigil was seized by the Dravanian Horde. House Durendaire has been trying to reclaim it. Behemoth's Dominion A clearing known to be the home of the dreaded Behemoth. Snowcloak A colossal glacier blocking the way to the Coerthas Western Highlands. A side-effect of the Calamity, this remains the most extreme symptom of the glaciation that has gripped Coerthas. The Nail A large mountain in center of the Central Highlands. According to legend, the goddess Halone drove the Nail through both the sky and earth, binding the two together. Despite having immense shrapnel ejected from Dalamud currently embedded into its southern slope, the Nail remains a prominent landmark and symbol of perseverance. Boulder Downs A large snow-covered partial dome made of debris from Dalamud. Monument Tower A grand tower very close to the Fury's Gaze. Like the tower at the Observatorium, it has a spiral staircase that changes directions near the top. It's purpose was to protect Fury's Gaze and provide respite for pilgrims. The Fury's Gaze is a mountain formation with a gaping hole through it, making it an impressive landmark. The mark of its namesake, Halone the Fury, once existed in front of the cave beneath its spot in the Eastern Highlands, but when the landmark itself was moved to the Central Highlands (the only available Coerthas zone post-calamity), the mark was moved to a stalactite in a crystallized cave underneath. The cavern remains a sacred landmark for the Holy See of Ishgard. Natalan The prime stronghold of the Ixal, located along eastern cliffs. Since the beast-tribe has directed most of their attention to Gridania, the Holy See has chosen to ignore them. Castrum Aquilonis While not accessible to players, this Garlean castrum can be seen in the distance from Monument Tower. Construction on the stronghold was halted due to the harsh conditions in the region, and it has lain abandoned in the years since. Quests FATEs Guildhests Other Enemies * Ice Sprite * Snow Wolf Pup * Highland Goobbue * Ornery Karakul * Feral Croc * Ixali Boundwing * Ixali Fearcaller * Ixali Stillbeak * Ixali Wildtalon * Downy Aevis * Redhorn Ogre * Will-o-the-Wykes * Taurus * Vodoriga * Snowstorm Goobbue * Bateleur * Chinchilla * Dragonfly * Hippocerf * Baritine Croc * Giant Logger * Giant Lugger * Giant Reader * Biast * Mudpuppy * Snow Wolf * Plasmoid * Natalan Boldwing * Natalan Fogcaller * Natalan Swiftbeak * Natalan Windtalon * Natalan Watchwolf * Naul (B-Rank Elite Mark) * Maracco (A-Rank Elite Mark) * Safat (S-Rank Elite Mark) Musical themes Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XIV